Bridge of Realization
by sushiedchicken
Summary: An S.A. Comedy One shot! Special A class decided to go camping at the great Amazon Forest where they encountered wildlife species ... E.g. ANACONDA. Haha . Enjoy


Title: Bridge of Realization

Genres: Comedy, Romance

Special A class pairing KeixHikari

A/N: Shushiedchicken here! I'm here for an Oneshot fic about on how Kei's intelligence is much more better than Hikari. Enjooooy!

########################

Hikari stood nervously at the middle of a long, narrow-stepped broken hanging bridge with her hands gripping the rope on the both sides of the bridge.

She mentally blamed and cursed her abnormal adrenaline rush for getting her all excited and annoyed at the same time that she unconciously went there and later found herself in the middle of a life-threatening situation.

Why?

# FLASHBACK #

The Special A Class decided to camp at a forest.

Amazon Forest.

You're probably thinking that they are nuts for setting camp in a forest, right? And on top of that, the great Amazon forest.

But considering how extraordinary these people are, we can't tell what really can happen there.

Jun and Megumi came because they want to practice their music there, with no one to tell them to stop to. (You know why.)

Jun's miserable love life. What came to your mind after reading that? SAKURA! Yep, she's there too, and don't worry, she decided not to set up situations so that Jun and she can be alone in the camp.

Ryu was the most excited one because he'll be able to communicate and play with other kinds of new animals. "It's my dream to talk to an anaconda," he stated.

Tadashi really didn't want to go because he doesn't want to encounter an anaconda unlike Ryu. He was just forced to come because there will be no one to carry Akira's tea set and other cooking materials and equipments.

If Hikari is there, expect Akira to be present too. She's really the one who suggested to camp there, and once she says so, everyone will do so. We don't want to witness Akira's shapeshift to an anaconda, do we?

Yahiro, he's not there. (HAHA.)

Hikari, once again beaten by Kei in the exams, challenged him to a race. Kei just accepted the challenge, even if didn't want to, there's no use declining it. Hikari would bug him about that anyways.

Later after they arrived in the forest, the people scattered and started to do their own activities.

...

Jun and Megumi started to find a quiet place where they can practice their new song.

"Megumi-chan, that hill over there, maybe it's a good place to practice," Jun suggested.

Megumi quickly took out her tag board and wrote, 'Does that mean that we have to cross that scary looking bridge? 0'

"Don't worry, It's fine, it does look scary but that doesn't mean that it's dangerous," Jun replied to his twin.

"Yeah Megumi-chan, I'm here too I'll help Jun protect you!" Sakura appeared out of the blue.

'SAKURA?! O.O' Megumi wrote on her tag board.

"And so I thought we completely avoided you," Jun painfully facepalmed.

"Ohoho, don't understimate me Jun, I may look pretty but I do have extraordinary wits.

'You're gonna go with us and watch us practice? I'm warning you, you can be traumatized.' Megumi wrote.

"Oh thanks for your concern but no worries, I brought earplugs with me," Sakura said.

The twins just sighed in defeat.

"Okay let's go now," Jun said.

They trailed off to the bridge where Sakura and Megumi were playingjumping up and down, making the hanging bridge lose its constability.

...

"Akira-chan I'm hungry!" Tadashi complained to Akira was scanning the area for any edible animals.

"Tadashi, I just gave you a whole chicken ten minutes ago!"

"Datte~" Tadashi just pouted.

"Look! A boar!" Akira shouted in glee. A boar was eating grasses behind a Narra tree

"Damn, that'll be tasty," Tadashi drooled.

"Help me get it!"

"Sure!"

They both sorrounded the boar and was ready to get it, but they heard a great warm breath behind them.

The two looked gloomy all of a sudden, and they slowly turned their heads sidewards to see a huge angry momma boar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" They chorused and ran throughout the area until they saw a hanging bridge.

"To the bridge! The pig won't chase us there!" Tadashi screamed.

They thought so,

They ran to the bridge and stood at the middle to see what will the pig do, it turned around, and much to their surprise, it shrieked and ran away in an unknown reason.

"Woah, your plan really worked," Akira mouthed. "Anyways, we're safe."

Tadashi shivered staring straight, " I don't think so..."

Ryu was shouting on the top of his lungs, and behind him was a very huge snake they have ever seen in their whole lives, hissing with its ribbon edge tounge.

"RUUUUUUN!" Ryu shouted to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They chorused again then ran again. Ryu had already reached them and they crossed the bridge together, the anaconda still followed them and it also crossed the bridge, greatly damaging it's supports.

...

"Takeshima! Are you ready to lose!?" Hikari pointed to the yawning Kei.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Kei replied, looking bored.

"Ready, on our mark, set, GO!"

The rivals ran at the fast of light speed.

They crossed and defeated every animal and obstacle that they encountered on their way, giant centipedes, baby crocodiles, cobras, annoying monkeys and other wildlife species.

The finish line was the top of the biggest hill in the Amazon forest.

They kept on fighting wild animals and overlooked the time. It's already night time, the bright full moon served as their only light troughout the forest.

"Hikari, feeling tired yet?" Kei asked while knocking a giant koala.

"I won't lose to you!" Hikari kicked a hippo's butt.

"Okay," Kei smiled at her, feet under the koala, "Hikari, let's bet."

"Oh SURE. You get to shout that 'HIKARI IS VERY AWESOMMME' until I get sick of hearing it."

"Deal. But if I win, you'll go out with me every sunday for a year," Kei grinned.

Hikari flushed and sweatdropped then she punched a gorilla. "Hey, I was just joking."

"But I'm serious." Kei stated. "If you are truly my rival, then you won't hesitate to accept any of my challenges."

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I'm serious."

Hikari didn't even try to oppose Kei, he looked dead serious enough. She ran as fast as she could and took the lead.

"Damn it Takeshima Kei, I won't lose!" She ran faster, either ignoring and brushing off all of the things that can hinder her victory. In fact, she was running too fast that she didn't mind her sorroundings as long as she was going to the way that will lead her to the hill.

Hikari saw a hanging bridge, she knew that she'll already reach the hill once she croos that bridge.

She ran faster to the bridge with flying colors around her. When she was on the middle, one suppprt rope on the edge broke.

# END OF FLASHBACK #

It started raining.

And there Hikari is, still on the damaged hanging bridge. The bottom is too deep one could only see darkness down.

Hikari shivered and trembled. One move can greatly affect the unsturdy bridge and she'll go down the cliff if destiny already wants to.

"Hikari!" A faint voice was heard throughout the area.

Hikari heard that familiar voice. Takeshima Kei. She doesn't know wether he's on the first or last side of the bridge.

Hikari didn't want to hesitate now. She's too scared to keep her pride up now that she needs help.

"Takeshima! Help me!" She shouted, she felt secured enough that Kei will rescue her but she's still trembling because of the cold temperature and great pressure she's feeling in her body.

"~~~~~~~~!"

Hikari heard his voice again but she didn't undersand what he's saying, the rain was too noisy too hear anything clearly.

"What?!"

Nobody replied.

"Takeshima!"

"Takeshima!"

Thirty minutes passed and Kei still didn't come to rescue her. The rain was still pouring hard.

Tears had passed her cheeks, then she let out a muffled cry.

"Damn you Takeshima, I trusted you," Hikari said, sadness swelled up inside of her. She felt alone... and weak.

She sighed while crying and gathered all of her strength to move. It's on fate if it's already her time to die.

Much to her surprise, the bridge didn't fall, but it's still dangerous if she's going to run all the way to the edge.

She found hope again and started walking slowly out of the bridge.

"Hikari? Are you fine?" Hikari heard Kei, his voice was weak, she still wondered what happened to him even though she already hate him.

"I HATE-" Hikari mouthed and went closer to where the voice from.

She saw Kei holding the support rope, 'so that's why the bridge didn't fall off.' Then sudden realization hit her, 'then that means he's been supporting the bridge the whole time?!" She mentally shrieked.

She quickly ran to the edge where Kei is. Kei let go of the rope and collapsed on the ground.

"Takeshima! Hey! Don't die on me!" Hikari shouted as she kneeled down and gripped on his shirt.

"Idiot, I'm Takeshima Kei, and I have a date on Sunday, I can't die yet." He smiled at Hikari with those fragile looking amber fox eyes.

"You are the idiot one!"

"Oh! Kei and Hikari, what are doing there?" Sakura, Jun and Megumi arrived, all drenched in water.

"Ayieeee~" What's the meaning of this? Tadashi, Ryu and Akira arrived too. All dirty and also drenched in water.

"Hoy! Hikari step away from Kei!" Akira shouted.

Hikari smiled to herself.

She already realized that she can't beat Kei, for he's a million times wiser than her.

########################

Okay Reviewing is free! Haha!

But please do review... Just write something below... PLEASE?

-Shushiedchicken.


End file.
